The Diamond Assassin: Killing Spree
by BeatrixG
Summary: June, a pro killer, gets drunk on New Year's. What's the problem? She just killed the people the whole world knows and loves. YOUTUBERS. With the help of her best friend Vic, can she stay alive when the ghosts of Pewds, Cry, Smosh and Ken try to haunt and maybe kill her back?Read on. (M in future chapters) Edit: Last chapter out!
1. Drunk Resolutions

In a universe where the impossible can actually happen, on New Year's Night, two best friends were writing on their resolutions. Their names were June and Vic. (see my account if you want to know more about them)

Vic wrote down in his paper that he'd be more chaotic and haunt some people he'd hated over the years. Quickly after that, he took a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring in them full. He gave one to June and started drinking up. June did the same. "Happy New Year!" shouted Vic, after a glassful. "Happy 2014 my friend!" replied June. After a while, June felt really dizzy but still kept consciousness. Vic said "I'll try to do my resolution! See ya tomorrow June!" as he exited the door, with an empty bottle in his hands, too drunk to notice it was already empty. June bid him as well then decided to watch some YouTube videos about some amazing YouTube stars. She thought they were acting stupid so she basically put a really crazy resolution that actually would change her life, her best friend's life and the victims' life. (She was drunk by the way, which was the start of everything.)


	2. Bad Morning

The next day, Vic arrived and opened the door in their apartment. Everything seemed alright except one thing. June wasn't available. He already did his resolution. He approached June's desk. The laptop was running out of battery so he plugged in the charger to reload the laptop. Although, something shocked him even more as he saw June's paper with her resolution written:

"Kill all the YouTube stars I hate."

" WHAT THE HELL? . Maybe she just got drunk and stuff. No!" Vic's mind was rumbling with so many conclusions that he had no idea what just happened or what was happening. He rushed to the bathroom and washed his face repeatedly.

Then the sound of a door creaked. "Vic?" It was June. Once Vic heard her, he turned off the faucet. "Could you come out here?" she continued. Vic replied "I'll be there!

* * *

**Sorry if it was short. Anyway, how's my story so far? This is my second story and I hope you like it. The next chapter might be M, 'cause the awaited part might lead you to a disappointment. Don't worry, it'll have an happy ending.**

**Next Chapter:**

**3. Flashback**

**4. As A Ghost (Smosh Version)**

**5. The First Battle**

**6. As A Ghost (Pewds, Cry and Ken Version)**

**7. YouTubers Unite**

**8. The Final Battle Part 1**

**9. The Final Battle Part 2**

**10. Resurrection**


	3. Masked with a Knife

**'sup? this Is a bit longer BTW. This might go into a shock to you but I wanted to try something different. (YouTubers as antagonists) BTW, this chapter contains CHARACTER DEATH. (So does 4-7) Also, forget about the list of chapters in the previous chapter. This is the real chapter list.**

**1. Drunk Resolutions**

**2. Bad Morning**

**3. Masked with a Knife**

**4. Toasty Gunshot**

**5. Donuts for Bombs**

** to The Bro**

**7. Fisted**

**8. As a Ghost by Anthony and Ian**

**9. The First Battle**

**10. As a Ghost by Felix, Cry and Ken**

**11. YouTubers Unite**

**12. The Letter**

**13. The Final Battle Part 1**

**14. The Final Battle Part 2**

**15. Resurrection**

* * *

"Dude, you have to help me." June said. She continued" All I know is I went out but then I woke up in an alley near our apartment. It's strange that I found my knife, gun, bow and arrow, gauntlet and grenade used somehow." Vic replied "Whoa." He thought for a moment and asked "Wait, do you have any magical whatever in that bag? It might help you remember." "Oh yeah!" June said. She searched through the contents of her bag that she carried, then she pulled out a diamond and twisted it then the diamond projected a screen.

* * *

Flashback 1: Cry

Thanks to June's crystal powers, she can clearly identify where Cry was. She hasn't really seen him, just like any other person. Her senses say he was at some bar. She entered, in a diamond covered cocktail dress, noticing that Cry was just sitting by the tables. (Just imagine like he's some average dude)

"Yo? Why aren't ya in the dance floor?" June said, asking Cry.

"I 'm just not in the mood." Cry said. Then he immediately took a sip from any alcohol he was drinking. (Also imagine what the f*ck was he drinking.)

"Come on," June said. "It'll be fun!"she continued, now grabbing Cry's hand.

Cry thought for a moment then he agreed to go with her. They were in a corner of the dance floor where everyone was so drunk that they were unconscious. No guards were around and anyone awake never really cared if anybody died or whatever.

The two were dancing. After 5 minutes, June went behind Cry, after waiting, she pulled him to face her and stabbed him in the chest. Cry took one last stare at June then at himself, trying to hide the pain then he fell and died. June pulled out a jar, waited for approximately 5-10 seconds then an orb which only beings with the power to see spirits can see came out of Cry. She put it in a spirit-proof jar.

That orb is an soul aura. It's unique like DNA. Well it is except it's soul DNA. We'll learn more about this in later chapters.


	4. The End Author's Note

**'sup guys! I know it's been a long time already. You see, I've lost interest in writing and decided to cancel it, then, I decided instead to summarize the rest of the story here. This can also happen to extremely long stories I couldn't finish. Sorry though. BTW, the story's finished so yeah! Please do read my other story, Couple Trouble: One Crazy Romantic Comedy. Here it goes.**

* * *

June kills Ken, Ian, Pewds and Anthony. (This is by order)

Vic scolds June for what she has done.

June apologizes for being out in the head.

Vic tells her about ghosts who died by murder would haunt down their murderer and kill him/her.

June realizes and asks Vic for help.

Vic does help her, by giving her his electroplasm (ghost's fiber), even if she killed YouTubers, because she's his best friend.

June also decides to do a little ghost fighting, since she hasn't in a long time.

Anthony and Ian wake up as ghosts, meet each other (they died in separate places) and plan to kill June.

Vic leaves, to find time in researching while June stays in the apartment that they live in.

Anthony and Ian go to her place.

June gets her weapons and activates her powers.

They fight, June wins the battle.

Smosh decides to leave, and planned to return another time.

Vic comes back, realizing the public library was closed and asks June what happened.

The other YTubers meet and plan to kill June.

Cry starts going Mad.

Pewds suggests they write a letter to scare her.

They all agree and do so.

Vic receives the letter, just after finding the answer.

Vic tells June about the letter.

The letter says that the 5 will haunt her at 10.

June accepts and gets prepared.

The 4 come later.

Cry is left as back-up.

Vic helps June fight the YouTubers.

June and Vic wins the fight.

June ties up the four in ghost-proof rope.

Vic wonders where Cry is.

June was about to answer when she got cut off by Cry, who had gained the ability to choke her.

Cry readies a knife, with his powers and attempts to stab June at the same place she stabbed him.

June points at her diamond necklace while choking. (Her diamond necklace is her source of power)

Vic quickly grabs it and uses it to stone Cry.

June regains her breath, gets up in the same phase Cry gets up, but while doing so, she picks up the nearest gun and shoots him down. (here, when attacked with weapons wrapped in ghost fiber, ghosts are down for 5 minutes based by number of injuries. Also, Ian was shot in the first battle and the second.)

June ties Cry along with the 4.

Vic tells June about the soul auras having the ability to bring a spirit back to life in less than a month.

Luckily, June did collect all of their soul auras.

June approached them with the jars.

She apologized.

She gave them back their soul auras.

The 5 YTubers are alive again.

And they vowed to never speak of this again.

* * *

**The End! **


End file.
